DXC A tale of two liars
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: Based on Hannah Montana the Movie. Courtney comes back to her hometown after taking on a famous second identity. Back home she finds Duncan her old crush who she still has a crush on. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Back Home

I don't own TDI, TDA, Hannah Montana, or any of their characters.

I wish I owned them though. *Sigh*

Duncan's Point of View

"You know Duncan glaring can permanently damage your eyes," my best friend Morgan said.

Well her real name is Vanessa, but she prefers Morgan so I call her that, along with the entire world.

"I don't care, the sun is bright and school is over for the summer so stop the damn complaining," I shouted at her.

"Jeez I'm just saying relax. You've been mood for two weeks now what is your damage," Morgan asked.

"Nothing I just miss a certain someone," I said.

A certain someone named Courtney Addison. I haven't seen her in three years. She moved to LA with her parents when we were thirteen. Apparently "daddy" got a job he couldn't refuse.

"Duncan, it's been three years. Move on! There are more girls _here _who know you exist and want to go out with you," Morgan said coyly. She's been trying to hook me up for four months. _Not happening!_

"You know she moved on right. She probably doesn't even remember you. Courtney Addison is probably dating some movie actor or singer you know," Morgan said.

~Meanwhile in LA~

Courtney's Point of View

"Carmen where is my iced tea. Half a lemon remember," I shouted from my chaise lounge chair. Since I moved to LA three years ago things have changed with me. At least that's what my dad tells my mom. I don't find anything wrong with being famous. Every teenage male in America wants to date me, every teenage female wish's she were me, and I have a house in Beverly Hills. What could be better?

_Sigh,_ I know what could be better, if one certain boy were here. Duncan, who was my best friend, couldn't come with me on this trip. I had to lie to him the day I left for LA. I told him we were coming for daddy but the real reason is my parents were coming for me.

I had caught the attention of a record producer and ended up signing with him. I told him I wanted to do it under an alias though so I could also remain myself on the outside.

So the name Anna Dalie became my alias, Anna, the blonde haired, blue eyed, pop star celebrity who is famous for singing meaningless pop songs about falling in love, break ups, and being popular. Of course I won many music awards and I'm on every teenager's bedroom wall in the world.

I wonder what Duncan actually thought of me. I may know everyone from Lady Gaga to Miley Cyrus, (whose career is headed down hill faster than anything I've ever seen) from Kid Rock to the Taylors. (Swift and Lautner)

I have pictures of me with my crush Jackson Rathbone at a 100 Monkeys concert and even one of us kissing. (My friends bet I couldn't even get close enough, but being Anna means a lot. Jackson was totally cool about the bet even.)

And my sweet sixteen was hotter than Miley's Disney Party any day. It's so much fun being a celebrity if you don't wonder what others think of you.

"Courtney," my father called snapping me out of my trance.

I walked into the house and standing next to my parents was my publicist Danna.

"Darling, I have wonderful news. You are hosting the Teen Music Award's. (**I'm not sure if that award show even exists;) **They need you in New York tomorrow," Danna said.

I screamed.

"Except she can't go," my father said.

"Why," I said coldly glaring at my father.

"Because we are going on a family vacation remember," my mother said.

"So reschedule, because this is my career we are talking about here," I said.

"I don't like your attitude Courtney," my father said.

"Mr. Addison, Anna will go to the awards and meet up at the end of the week for your vacation," Danna said.

"Her name is Courtney," my father said.

"And Courtney will be at your vacation home for the last week of vacation. Right of a private jet," Danna said.

"Fine, but we are escorting you without Danna. I want a private jet," my father said.

~Next day on the plane~

I walked out of the bathroom with my Anna wig and an outfit on. It was a sparkly sequined gold dress with silver high heeled Jimmy Choo's.

"Why are you getting all dressed up," My dad asked.

"Because I don't want to get off this jet in front of thousands of fans as Courtney," I said.

The plane landed and we got off to a familiar plane station, with no fans.

"Why are we Miami? This isn't close to New York," I asked.

"Because, this is punishment for getting into that shoe fit the other day," my mom said.

"Ugh. Back home. Where I _don't _want to be," I groaned stepping off the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Holy Crap it's You!

Duncan's Point of View

"Wake up Duncan. Wake up!" Morgan shouted jumping on top of me. I groaned.

"What, I'm not a morning person and you know that," I said flipping on to my stomach and knocking Morgan off the bed.

"Whoa," she said hitting the floor.

"You asked for it," I said.

"Would you just get up! It's Saturday," Morgan shouted pulling my covers off me.

"What difference is it from any other day," I asked looking at the clock.

"Ugh, it eight in the morning, why do you hate me so much," I asked.

"I don't. You always fuss on Saturday when I want to go the farmers market so get up and spare me the trouble," Morgan said pulling on one of my arms with both of hers.

"If you were stronger than it would be way easier to convince me you know," I said.

I got out of bed and stared at Morgan.

"What, don't give me the daggers," Morgan said.

"Get out so I can change," I said and pushed her, a little too hard, out the door.

Courtney's Point of View

"Courtney darling wake up," my mom said shaking me gently.

"What do you want," I said coldly.

"Darling your grandma and I are going to the farmers market and we were wondering if you would like to come with us," my mom asked.

I peeked at my mother from under my covers.

"Sure," I said.

"I don't have anything better to do since I'm stuck here," I said.

"For your own good. Why would you get into a shoe fight. Or fight at all, that's not you," mom said.

"The girl had it coming to her. You don't steal something from Anna," I said.

"Courtney. You are not Anna. As long as you are here you are Courtney. Taking the consequences for your own actions. You are supposed to be a role model for teenagers and little girls. Fights aren't exactly good behavior. In fact you're here because the record company threatened to shut you down. We told them we'd give them a press and tabloid free two weeks," mom explained.

"You're lying. And I'm finding a way to the awards," I said.

"No you're not. Now get dressed and meet us downstairs," mom said.

"Fine," I shouted at her.

I looked in my Louis Vuitton and found all my normal clothes but nothing that cost less than fifty dollars a piece. How am I supposed to blend in? Wait. I'm Courtney. No one here has seen me in three years and I can look as popular and rich as I want.

I slipped on some silver strappies, $500, a short pencil skirt, $200, and a tight fitting tee shirt, $150. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton monogrammed black multicore racer bag and walked downstairs.

"You're going to wear that," mom asked.

"No one's seen me since we moved. I used to be made fun of but now, I'll be the one making fun," I said slipping on a pair of Coach Sunglasses.

~At the Farmers Market~

Duncan's Point of View

"Ew it smells here," Someone behind me said.

"It's a farmers market, how does it smell," Morgan whispered to me.

"Excuse me. If you have something to say, then tell it to my face, but I hope you don't intend to scare me because your freaky boyfriend can do that with his looks," the girl said.

Morgan turned around. Uh oh. Someone should have warned this girl that Morgan is protective of me.

"Listen here little miss bitch," Morgan started. WHOA! This girl is in for it.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch," the girl shot back.

"I don't care if you have something to say to me. First because I don't care what people think of me and second because they usually are just jealous," Morgan said.

"Someone is really conceded," the girl said.

"Listen here, I don't care if you're on vacation or taking off here, but if you want to be a bitch go be on some stupid reality show. Don't talk to us and acting all stuck up and above us" Morgan said.

"I _am_ above you honey. FYI, I'm from LA and my dad has a major company there. So I've met tons of stars. Want to talk to one I'll call someone on my phone. Want to meet one; well it isn't going to happen because you're a bitch," the girl said.

Wait, daddy has a major company. From LA, and brown hair, mocha skin, and her onyx eyes.

"Princess," I shouted startling both girls.

"Who are you," she said but I knew she knows it's me.

"Holy crap it's you," Courtney said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry I haven't wrote in so long but here's the next chapter.**

**DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC DXC **

Courtney's Point of View

"Ugh, um, um," I stumbled. I haven't seen Duncan in who knows how long. And here he is with a girl that I'm pretty sure isn't related to him. I'm not sure what to say to that.

"What's wrong princess don't know what to say to me?" Duncan said flirting with me.

"I didn't like that name when I was younger and I don't like it now," I said stubbornly.

"Well _I _don't care darling," Duncan said.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Courtney darling where are you," I heard my mother call. She walked over to me.

"Well who is this," She asked looking at Duncan and his _friend_.

"You remember Duncan mother," I said.

"And I'm Morgan his best friend," She said shaking my mothers hand.

Duncan's POV

Looking at princess now brings back a lot of memories. But also the _feelings _I had for her too. Seeing her standing there back from California in an outfit that I'm sure cost more than anything she used to be able to afford and everything came back.

Me, Duncan, exprep that I used to be. Wonder what court thinks of me. I know she looks more spoiled and uptight than ever before but she looks almost too good for me and I know she's not back for long.

"So how long are you guys staying," Morgan asked reading my thoughts.

"For _too_ long," Courtney said grudgingly.

"Got somewhere to be," I asked.

"Yes," she said glaring at her mother.

"I'll leave you with your friends darling and we can meet up later," her mom said walking away.

"I think I'm going to run to the bathroom," Morgan said leaving also.

"So princess, how have you been?" I asked.

"California's fun," Courtney said smiling.

"What do you do there," I asked.

"Go shopping with my friends, sing when I can, sign autographs," she said and froze.

_What?_

Courtney's POV

Why did that slip out? WHYWHYWHY!

I started laughing.

"Im joking," I said covering it up quickly.

Duncan laughed too.

"Princess u have to be famous to sign an autograph and I haven't seen your name up in lights. DO you know anyone famous," he asked.

"I know Anna Dalie," I said, because technically I do know her.

"Anna Dalie? _Really?_" Duncan said skeptically.

I pulled my Courtney phone out and dialed my Anna phone which is back in my suitcase.

It went to voicemail immediately.

"Hey this is Anna Dalie and if u need me then you're out of luck because I'm in the studio right now. Leave a message or you can call back later bye." It said.

"Well that's pretty cool." Duncan said and Morgan joined us again.

"So what were u talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Courtney knows Anna," Duncan said looking away.

"Really, that's SO cool, can I have her number," Morgan asked. I noticed Duncan elbow her.

"Maybe some other time," Morgan finished.

"Okay," I said looking at Duncan.

"What are you doing later," Duncan asked me.

"Nothing why," Morgan answered.

"Not you," Duncan said laughing.

"Same answer," I said.

"Well how would you like to hang with Morgan and I" Duncan asked.

"Sure," I said.

Hopefully this will be just the two of us.

-  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dinner with Duncan. (And Morgan)

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or anything but the book I am currently trying to publish I also don't own Miley Cyrus's song or Katy Perry's.

Courtney's POV

I walked up to Duncan's front door and rang the bell. Two twelve year olds answered.

"Courtney!" The girl shouted.

"Kimmy!" I shouted hugging the girl. Kendall stood to the side with his arms crossed.

"Still the little man I see Kendall," I said laughing.

They ran off then. Probably to get more sugar to make their ADHD worse.

"Courtney," Duncan's mom was the next to greet me.

"Hey mom," I said hugging the woman. In truth Duncan's mom always seemed like my second mom anyway.

"Princess get in here and mom stop bugging her!" I heard Duncan yell from the living room.

I walked into the familiar living room to see everything was the same as it was before I left.

"Hey Courtney," Morgan greeted me from a chair beside the couch that Duncan was laying on.

"Sit up Duncan, I wanna sit down," I said.

"You can lay down with me princess it's not like we didn't when we were younger," Duncan said smirking.

I sat on top of Duncan's stomach and he groaned.

"Get off," Duncan complained.

"Sit up!" I demanded. Duncan sat up and I took the seat beside him.

"Oh Music Update is on!" Morgan shouted.

She turned to channel 264 on the TV and there on the screen was a picture of Anna and a man was talking.

"And the record label has announced that Anna is switching with another label. Here are her last two songs created for Magic Music Records." I already knew about the switch. I choose to leave MMR. But I never recorded other songs. Suddenly California Gurls played followed by Can't Be Tamed.

_Crap!_

I only recorded those songs under the assumption that they were going to be dumped and burned.

Duncan's POV

"Wow," I said after Can't Be Tamed finished.

"Yeah," Courtney said looking shocked.

"_,"_ Courtney said running outside.

"Now is the perfect time to go to the bathroom," Morgan said getting up.

"You are not spying on Princess, Morgan," I said knowing what she was doing.

"I wasn't going to," She said her voice getting squeaky.

She ran out of the room.

Morgan's POV

I walked to the front of the house where the window was open.  
"Danna you have to get those songs back and off the air!" she said into the phone.

_Huh?_

She continued to explain that it would ruin her career as a singer.

When she hung up I walked outside.

"Hey Morgan," Court said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Care to explain?" I said.

"What?" She said pretending confusion.

"Oh don't act dumb I heard your phone call. Now spill," I said.

She sighed and told everything about her secret identity and how no one knows that Anna is fake.

"So when are you telling Duncan?" I asked.

"I'm not." She said.

"What if he find's out?" I asked.

"Then I will tell him," She said.

"When? Right before you leave? Do you know what happened to him after you left?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"He fell apart. He was heart broken. He still is. And he will be even worse when he finds out the girl he is in love with is lying to him every day," I said.  
"I can't tell him!" She said.  
"Well if you don't soon, then I will," I said and walked back inside.

AN: Phew! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I have been going through a look the last few months. School, Modeling auditions, Field hockey practice and games, and there was my Disney Channel audition. It was a very long couple of months. I promise to add another chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awkward Conversations

Disclaimer: you know I don't own the characters. Etc.

Courtney's POV

I followed Morgan back inside and took a seat by Duncan again.

"Something's up and I can tell," Duncan said looking at me with his penetrating icy blue eyes.

"Nothing," Morgan answered for me.

"I think I know what's up," Duncan said.

"You do," I asked. Even though my voice didn't show it worry was on my mind.

"Yeah, my new best friend and my old best friend don't know who gets to spend more time with me. Well we can all hang out together and still be friends. Let's just learn to _share_," Duncan said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah because _that's _why we can't stand each other," Morgan commented.

"Dinner's ready!" Duncan's mom called.

_Just in time_

* * *

Duncan's POV

I sat down with Courtney on my left and Morgan on my right. Both were tense. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong but they both plastered fake smiles on when my mom, and Kimmy and Kendall, my cousins walked in and sat down.

As we were eating everyone wanted to talk to Courtney.

"So Courtney where have you been?" my mom asked.

"Well my parents and I relocated to LA. It's AMAZING there. So much fun," she said with a small laugh.

"Did you meet any celebrities?" mom asked.

"Anna Dalie," I said.

"Really? I heard she is changing quickly?" My mom asked.

"Nah, see she is changing labels and MMR isn't too happy about losing money so they released two songs that she recorded when she was originally trying to change her image but she eventually abandoned the tracks. The company dug them back up. I was on the phone with her earlier and she wasn't too happy about it," Courtney said.

Underneath the table I could feel her leg shaking. I put one hand on it and she grabbed my hand and blushed. _Cute._

"Wow," Morgan said sarcastically.

"You know Anna?" Kimmy asked catching on to the conversation.

"Yeah," Courtney said laughing again.

"She _sure does_," Morgan said.

"Can you get me an autograph?" Kimmy asked.

"Sure," Courtney said. Morgan laughed but only I heard it.

"Anna's a great friend. We share secrets all the time," Courtney said.

Morgan started choking.

"Oh my god, sweetheart are you okay?" my mom asked. Morgan coughed one more time and swallowed.

"Yeah I was just choking on all the lies," Morgan said glancing at Courtney.

"Hey why don't Courtney, Morgan, and I go for a walk," I asked getting up.

"Well I don't really think_ WHOA," I grabbed Morgan and Courtney's hands and pulled them upstairs to my bedroom.

"Talk and don't let me interrupt your fun," I yelled at them.

I sat down and they started yelling forgetting I was in the room.

I wasn't really listening until I heard:

"You are just jealous of me because Duncan loved you and then you moved away and he moved on. TOO ME!" Morgan screamed.

"Oh yeah well then why isn't he going out with you huh?" Courtney countered.

"HEY!" I yelled and they looked at me. I think they just realized I was still in the room.

"WHAT!" They yelled at the same time.

"Calm down both of you and stop yelling." I said calmly.

"Morgan, chill. You and I tried and it didn't work. So don't use that as an excuse. You two are coming with me tonight to the fund raiser in town and you will BOTH be my date so calm down!" I shouted. Courtney blushed again but Morgan looked annoyed.

"Forget it. I will go with someone else," Morgan said walking out the door.

"So I guess that leaves you and I," I said stepping closer to Court.

"Yeah, okay. But can I go home and change?" She asked.

"Sure I will pick you up in an hour," I said. Courtney ran out the door just like Morgan.

* * *

Courtney's Mom's POV

I heard my daughter steady pacing upstairs. Something she does when she is nervous. I walked into her room. She was looking at several outfits on the bed. All sported huge price tags.

"Darling stop pacing you are creating a draft," I said sitting on her bed.

"Sit," I said and she obeyed.

"Duncan is taking me to the fund raiser tonight," Courtney said.

"Oh!" I said. I remember Courtney's huge crush on Duncan when they were younger. She used to write all about it in her diary. I found an old one when we were unpacking and it was all about him.

"So what do I wear?" Courtney asked.

"Well skip the extremely pricey outfits. These are Anna clothes," I advised. Courtney threw several outfits back in her Louis suitcases.

"Now, a non-flashy mini skirt, and a halter top with flats in any colors," I said. Courtney dug in her suitcase and found the exact outfit.

"There you go. Just one more thing Courtney," I said.

"What," She asked looking up at me.

"If you are happy here we can come back. You don't have to take a new label," I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said stubbornly.

"Sweetheart you love Duncan and you know it. Its okay to come back," I said.

"I can't. What about all my fans? What about everyone else?" she asked.

"You could always travel back and forth. Do one school year here and the summer in LA. You don't have to give up both things. But you will have to make a choice," I said.

"Thanks mom," she said and got up to go change.

Courtney's POV

Now I'm in major trouble


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! HAHA!

Courtney's Point Of View

I stood in the doorway as a fundraiser for the art programs in my old school took place. We were in the gym of the high school that I never attended. It was a great set up that my grandmother had created. Duncan was looking for a place for us to sit. My parents were off somewhere and that didn't bother me.

"I'm back," Duncan announced beside me.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked. Though I'm glad I haven't seen her yet.

"She's off somewhere," he said taking my hand and leading me to a table where a bunch of other kids our age were sitting.

"Recognize anyone princess?" Duncan asked smirking.

I noticed a blonde haired girl who looked really pretty, and a girl with short choppy black hair.

"Madison, Dani!" I said rushing over to hug them.

"It's so great to see you Courtney! We were beginning to get suspicious when Duncan called me. Since he ditched us after you left to become a stupid punk," Madison, the blonde haired girl said.

"Well you guys were my best friends when I was preppy and Courtney's too. When she came back I had to tell you to come see her," Duncan said shyly.

_Haha_, I thought to myself. He hasn't been shy since we were 13.

"So where's Morgan," Dani asked disgusted.

"Oh she got mad earlier and so she came with some guy I guess," Duncan said unsure.

Suddenly some music came on and Madison looked excited.

"Oh! We should go dance!" Madison pulled her date up and Dani followed. I stood up, but Duncan stayed sitting.

"Come on!" I said pulling on him. It wasn't working. I was a wimp.

Finally Duncan got up and followed me out to the floor with Madison and Dani.

Duncan's Point Of View

I was finally having fun with Courtney again. We were having a fun time dancing together and she is having a blast with Madison and Dani. It's good I called them.

~Earlier that day~

_I dialed Madison. _

"_Hello?" she asked._

"_Madison it's Duncan," I said back to her._

"_What do you want?" she said rudely._

"_Look I know we aren't friends anymore but are you going to the fundraiser tonight?" I asked._

"_It's stopped being your business Duncan when Courtney left and you turned punk and decided to pick on us." Madison said._

"_Look, Courtney's back in town for a while and I'm bringing her to the fundraiser tonight. I'm hoping you guy's will be there so she can see you," I said back to her._

"_We'll be there, but not for _you_ but for Courtney," Madison said then hung up on me._

~Present~

Courtney's Point Of View

The guys walked off to get drinks and stuff. Madison, Dani, and I sat back at the table.

"It's good Duncan called us," Madison said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you know that after he left he turned punk and everything right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, he stopped hanging out with us and started picking on us, but it was mostly because he was heartbroken," Dani explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on Courtney, don't act like you didn't know," Madison said leaning in close to me.

"Know what? That I had a crush on Duncan and he didn't like me?" the words slipped out of my mouth but once they did I wanted to eat them and hope Madison and Dani didn't hear what I said.

"We figured that out too, but I was referring to Duncan having the world's hugest crush on you," Madison said simply.

"No," I said gasping for air. Duncan couldn't have liked me. He's got Morgan.

"Did you ever actually pay attention to how he looks at you? He's _still _in love," Dani said smiling.

AN: Okay let's take one from the movie. Where Taylor Swift steps on stage and starts playing a song.

Madison and Dani got up to dance with their dates, but I didn't see Duncan anywhere. I'll bet he's dancing with Morgan or something.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned to see Duncan standing there with his hand out to me.

"Wanna dance princess?" Duncan asked.

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and took his hand while he led me to the floor.

I looked into Duncan's eyes as we danced and couldn't help but smile wider. Madison and Dani were right. Duncan was in love with me, and I was in love with him.

But I leave in the next week.

Back to LA.

And Duncan doesn't know about Anna.

What am I supposed to do now?

AN: So how was it? Read and Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Courtney's POV

I was _slow _dancing with Duncan in the middle of the gym. I was blushing wildly but with all the makeup that I put on earlier you would never notice that my cheeks were a violent shade of red. I looked up at Duncan to see if he was happy to be dancing with me. Just plain old Courtney. Not Anna, but Courtney. I wasn't prepared to see him again when I came here.

Duncan was clearly blushing as well.

"I wish I could stay here," I said out loud. Even though I meant for it to just be a thought.

"So do I princess,"

"But I leave in a little bit,"

"I know princess,"

"So then what happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens to us?"

"I didn't know there was an us,"

"I think there clearly is," I said channeling my inner Anna flirtation side.

"Well in that case I better take you out on a date then,"

I stopped dancing when he said that. This was what I had been waiting for, forever. Here was the moment I dreamed about. Duncan was asking me on a date.

"Sure,"

~Later That Night~

My mom walks into my room and sits on my bed like she did earlier.

"Hey sweetheart," she says.

"Hi mom," I said frustrated.

"Why so confused?"

"I _am_ confused. It's about Duncan,"

"Your father and I expected this would happen,"

"What?"

"That you would fall in love with Duncan again if we brought you here,"

"I can't fall in love with him. Anna can't leave. She is still famous and everyone wants to see Anna. I have got to remember Anna,"

"Darling you are Anna. And Anna is wherever you are and she is whoever you make her. This whole Anna thing can keep going and you can leave Duncan here and never look back or you can say goodbye and move home to live out the rest of your teen years as a normal teenager. But you should do whatever you think is right,"

She got up and left. All I could think about for the rest of the night was that I didn't want to leave Duncan or Anna. I was confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter 8: I Want Out**

Duncan's POV

I got home and found my parents talking in the kitchen. I decided to listen in.

"It's going to break his heart again when she leaves! I agree with her mother when she told me Courtney needed some time from LA but I didn't realize that things would get this serious between her and Duncan." My mom said.

"He's 16. If he can't deal with this than there is something wrong with him." My dad said.

What were they talking about anyway?

"Look what happened last time? He turned into a punk and starting hanging out with that freak girl Vanessa. I didn't like her one bit," my mom said.

"Well I think he can handle her leaving this time. He's older and less stupid." My dad said.

"I talked to Courtney's mom at the fund raiser and she said Courtney is considering moving back home. But she is worried about her fans," my mom said.

Fans? Courtney isn't famous.

"Hey mom and dad," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart," my mom said oblivious to the fact that I was listening to them.

"I saw you and Courtney tonight at the fundraiser," my mom said smirking.

"So," I shot back.

"It was cute seeing you two together again," she gushed.

"Yeah it was positively adorable," I groaned.

"You two would make the cutest couple." My mom continued.

"I'm going to bed." I said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what my mom was talking about. And what Courtney is hiding.

**Authors Note: I apologize for the shortness but it's all I got for this story right now. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Courtney's Mom's POV

Courtney was pacing in her room again.

"Sweetheart, what is it this time?" I asked.

"I have a date," she said.

"Darling you weren't even this stressed when Justin Bieber asked you out," I said and laughed.

"Yeah but this is Duncan,"

"Yes your childhood friend. The boy you've had a crush on since you could crush on someone," I said and smiled.

"Mom, I'm so confused," she said and hugged me. My daughter must be really scared because the last time we hugged, really hugged, was when she was little.

"Darling I can't tell you anything more than I already have. If you want to be with Duncan so badly then you will have to make some choices for yourself." I said.

Courtney let go of me and walked over to her closet. I took this as my cue to leave.

Courtney's POV

Duncan showed up at seven. Mohawk, piercings, and all. He looked the same, but in the way that I have surprisingly grown to love.

He took me to the carnival tonight.

We rode everything, I ate fried things for the first time in years, we held hands, kissed a little bit, then kissed a lot. Everything was going fine, until I noticed Duncan pull out his phone and look at the screen.

His smile faded, and he looked up at me.

He showed me his phone. There was a video clip of my parents and his parents on it.

I listened in.

~Flashback~

(At the Fundraiser)

No one's POV

Courtney's mom and Duncan's mom were sitting there talking.

"So Courtney is really that famous Anna girl?" Duncan's mom asked.

"Yeah. And she has been acting up a lot in the last few months." Courtney's mom said.

"I've noticed," Duncan's mom said.

"We thought bringing her here would help fix her personality problems," Courtney's mom said.

"Well it seems like she's taken a liking to Duncan again,"

"Her father and I noticed. When she was getting ready tonight she was having this panic attack about quitting being Anna to move back here," Courtney's mom said.

"So what do you want?"

"Personally I would love it if she ditched the whole being famous thing." Courtney's mom said.

"I can't believe that girl has a secret famous life. Does she plan on telling Duncan," Duncan's mom asked.

"I don't know. But I'm surprised he never noticed it before. She left so many hints for him. Watch her music videos. She claims she included their secret handshakes and things in her music videos," Courtney's mom said.

"He isn't the brightest when it comes to finding clues,"

~End Flashback~

The video stopped.

I couldn't believe my mom flat out talked about my secret life in public! But that wasn't important right now.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Duncan asked.

"Yes I was!" I said.

"When? After you went back home to all your famous friends? Were you going to string me along and be with some famous guy at the same time?" he asked.

"No, that's not it! This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I said.

"Save it. I don't think I want to hear your excuse!" Duncan said, and he ran off.

My phone buzzed.

**Told you I would tell him ;)**

I read the text once and burst into tears right in front of everyone.

**AN: Unhappy chapter! What will happen next! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nobody's POV

The next couple of days went by in a fog for everyone.

Duncan didn't leave his room for much other than food and to use the bathroom. He blasted loud music that bothered his parents to no end. Courtney wasn't much different except that she kept crying off and on all day and night. She would play sad songs that friends of hers sang, and some that she herself even helped write.

Neither set of parents knew what to do for this situation. Although hoping to dissolve this feud the two mothers met one day at a coffee shop by the beach to discuss their kids.

"Courtney is really destroyed over what happened. I haven't seen her this sad since she lost to Taylor Swift for a Video Music Award. And that wasn't even an important award!" her mother said.

"Duncan has been driving us up a wall as well. The music that that boy listens to is deplorable. Absolutely horrible music." His mother agreed.

"They need to see each other and talk things out," her mother offered.

"That's a good idea but how in the world would we be able to do that? Those two won't even leave their rooms. How do we get them to leave the house?" his mother asked.

"I think I have an idea. But we can't do anything right now. I think Courtney has a big decision to make first. Now that girl is a little dim at some moments. I was thinking of offering her a deal. Being back here in this town reminded me and my husband why we fell in love. And we were hoping to move back here. That's part of the reason we have stayed so long. Now the best thing about living here is that there are recording studios here that would be willing to work with "Anna" and we could live here full time," her mother explained.

"Wow, but won't she have to travel a lot? I mean going to Los Angeles all the time for everything?"

"Not necessarily, lots of stars live in different states and still record and commute when needed. I think she could easily do the same. Then she could also finish school here," Courtney's mom finished.

Both mom's agreed that this would easily solve the problem, but the only thing was getting Courtney to agree to this.

Courtney's POV

I was laying on my bed listening to the very Taylor Swift song that beat me out for a VMA. The memory alone could have made me cry, but the whole thing with Duncan was what did make me cry. It stung thinking about what happened. I couldn't believe that bitch Morgan went and spilled everything to Duncan.

I just wanted to fix things, but I knew I had bigger things to worry about right now.

I was about to leave and never see Duncan again, and he was hating me before I even left. I didn't even get to explain the whole thing to him. I was still a little confused as to how he didn't see our secret handshake in my music videos. It's in every one of them. I would have hoped he picked up on that but apparently not.

There was a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey sweetheart," my mother said. I wasn't even mad at her for spilling the beans in public.

"Hey mom," I said sitting up in bed. I could see from the mirror across from me that I looked like crap.

"Okay Courtney, I am going to make a deal with you, and you can either deny or comply but either way it is going to happen so that's it. No complaining." She warned.

"Um, okay," I replied. She sat down beside me.

"We are moving back here. I found several recording studios here that are begging to work with you. This could be the great change you need to get away from the kids music station that you had been working with. The studios are willing to cover all charges to commute to and from L.A. for any occasion. And we can stay here and you don't have to leave Duncan again," she explained.

"Wow mom, I don't know what to say," I said excitedly. I would be receiving another recording contract after all! Then I remembered something: "Things with Duncan are ruined anyway."

"Easy fixes. Courtney you are famous. There are boys everywhere kissing your poster. If you can apologize and make up with your childhood boyfriend then there is no hope in this world." My mother joked.

"I was never his girlfriend,"

"There was that time he took you to the middle school dance and I found you two kissing on our old front porch," my mother said.

"That was right before we left."

"And everyone knows that his feelings for you have only intensified. So why don't you go over and fix things?" she asked.

I nodded and got up. It was time to pull out something nice to wear and fix myself. It was time to set things right again.

Courtney's Mom's POV

I dialed Duncan's mother on the phone as soon as Courtney started cleaning herself up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's all set up. Courtney is coming over in a little bit," I said.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful! That means you and I are going to be able to spend more time together if you are staying here!" she said joyfully.

"Yep, uh oh I think I hear her coming down. I have got to go," I said and hung up.

~Later That Day~

Courtney's POV

I stood outside of Duncan's room just waiting. His mother had left me inside probably twenty minutes ago. I wasn't sure what I could do or say that would make Duncan forgive me so I just stood here.

I had good news of course, but I still had to fix things anyway.

So to make things a little more complicated, I pulled out my Anna wig for the first time since I came to the trip. I was in full Anna mode, sunglasses and all. I was hoping to smooth things over with Duncan by just explaining everything.

Duncan had never bothered to lock his door so I just opened it and walked in. He was lying face down on his bed.

"I don't want anything mom," he growled from his position.

"That's okay I'm not your mom," I said. He sat up and turned around.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I came to explain a few things," I offered.

"Why dress up as Anna?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to show you that I'm not hiding anymore. I'm not lying to you. And I really had hoped that you would have figured out that our secret handshake is in _every _music video I ever made. I thought that you would have figured it out. But when I came here and you didn't act like you knew then I figured you didn't. I should have told you but I didn't know how to."

"So what about this whole past few weeks?" he asked.

"All completely real. I have had the worlds biggest crush on you since we were little. That's part of the reason why I never got serious with anyone after I moved,"

"I didn't have a crush on you," he said bluntly. I could feel my heart fall apart.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He gently pulled off my wig and let my brown hair fall out in it's bun.

"I had a crush on you," he joked and kissed me.

"I love you," I said honestly when we broke apart.

"I love you too. It's too bad this is probably all the farther things are going to get." He said sadly.

"It's funny you say that," I said. He looked confused so I continued.

"The next chapter of my music career is bringing me to a recording studio here. I am signing with a record producer here in my home town. So that I can stay with my boyfriend and graduate from his high school," I said.

Duncan's face broke into a smile and he kissed me again. I was beginning to get used to that.

**AN: This is not the end, but isn't it a happy chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am making an announcement! This is going to be the last chapter in the story. Although I am thinking of writing a sequel, it all depends on what will happen with my other stories. But for now, enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter Eleven

Courtney's POV

I took in my surroundings. It had been two weeks since Anna made the announcement that she was moving across the country to Miami. In an effort to keep my fans or something my new record producer took this opportunity to have a concert for me in Miami.

I was hiding in my tour bus. We were at a fair right on the outskirts of Miami. I heard a knock on the door of my tour bus.

"Come in," I yelled. I knew it wouldn't be a fan because security was surrounding my tour bus.

"Holy crap princess, it's a freaking zoo out there! I suddenly understand the presence of security." Duncan laughed and continued. "So how are you feeling princess? Ready to get back on that stage again?"

I just took a deep breath and looked out the window. I didn't really know if I was ready.

"Hey," Duncan reached across the table we were sitting at and grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"You are going to do just fine. I've seen you doing this for years, and if there is one thing I know, it's that you're ready."

"Do you think?" I spoke up.

"I know that you are ready." He promised.

"Is it time?" I asked. I was referring to if it was time for me to go on or not.

He nodded. "It's time." He stood up and held his hand out to help me up. I took it.

"Duncan, before I go out there, I just have to tell you something." I said stopping.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you and I don't ever want you to move away from me, and I promise not to move without you," I said.

"Ditto princess. I love you too." He promised. Then we proceeded to walk out or my tour bus into the unknown together.

Best vacation of my life.

**AN: Continue to read about the possible sequel.**


	12. AN

**Author's note!**

**So I am debating whether or not to write a sequel.**

**It will all depend on how it turns out finishing the other stories.**

**But for now here is a very brief description of what I want the sequel to be like:**

Courtney may have had to deal with juggling two lives for a short vacation, but how will she juggle two lives in Miami? Can she handle high school with Duncan and a celebrity life without him? Will Duncan be able to understand that sometimes being a celebrity is more complicated than just smiling and posing for the cameras? Will he be able to handle her two lives and maintain their relationship? Or will someone else come in to the picture, bent on tearing them apart?


End file.
